


a bundle of joyous wonders

by halocinated



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai pemuda-pemuda peserta Produce 101 Season 2 a.k.a Broduce 58.Tiap chapter tidak saling berkorelasi kecuali dicantumkan demikian. Warning + summary akan dicantumkan pada catatan awal sebelum cerita dimulai.





	1. you're good enough. you're good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya saya agak tidak yakin untuk mengepost ini karena ini cuma iseng-iseng doang... Tapi dipikir-pikir sayang juga kalau akun ini tidak diberdayakan (kembali) setelah sekian lama, lol. Kebanyakan request dari teman-teman, tapi saya sudah merencanakan beberapa drabble yang bukan hasil permintaan juga. Enjoy reading? c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo — When we go down then we go down together. – 317 words // Setelah mereka menampilkan Get Ugly dan hasil milik Kang Daniel tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi, Ong Seongwoo selalu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Daniel lebih baik. (Warning: ada adegan ciuman. Sedikit.) // Request dari my dearest Asha.

“Niel-ah,”

Semua orang sudah tidur di kamar yang menampung para anggota tim Get Ugly. Dengkuran bisa terdengar dengan jelas, makanya Ong Seongwoo memanggil nama lelaki yang lebih muda dengan agak keras. Tidak butuh usaha lebih karena sejak awal Kang Daniel memang tidak tidur, hanya terbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Makanya pemuda Kang itu hanya bergumam pelan, yang mana membuat Seongwoo berdecak dan memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya. Berjalan sepelan yang dibisa agar tidak membangunkan bocah-bocah lain yang sekamar dengan mereka, Seongwoo pun tiba di kasur Daniel dan menggeser paksa si bongsor yang sedang tiduran itu.

Daniel berjengit, tapi pasrah digusur oleh Seongwoo. Setelah memastikan bahwa ada ruang yang tersisa untuknya, pemuda Ong itu kemudian menyelinap ke kasur sang ketua. Mereka berdua kini tidur berhadapan, dengan Kang Daniel yang menatap Ong Seongwoo dengan mata memerah dan Seongwoo yang menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menarik Daniel dalam pelukan. Si bongsor berambut coklat itu tidak melawan—malahan langsung meleleh dalam rengkuhan hyungnya yang kini mengeratkan jemarinya pada bahan kaus yang dikenakan pemuda Kang.

“Bukan salah siapa-siapa skormu segitu, Niel-ah. Kamu udah cukup.” Seongwoo berujar pelan, membisikkan kalimat tepat pada pucuk kepala Daniel. Yang dibisiki hanya terdiam, tidak merespons secara verbal. Hanya membiarkan lengannya kemudian beristirahat pada pinggang Ong. “Penampilan kita udah bagus. Kamu udah berusaha untuk memimpin kami sebaik mungkin. Kamu udah cukup.”

Daniel membiarkan jemarinya menjangkarkan diri pada Seongwoo. Bernapas pelan, menatap mata pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dengan ekspresi kosong. Seongwoo menyentil dahi Daniel sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan pada puncak mahkota kepala Kang Daniel.

“Ingat? _You’re good enough_. _Stop overthinking things_ , Niel-ah.” Pelukan mengerat. Seongwoo menghela napas, ekspresinya penuh kasih. “Aku disini untukmu. Selalu. Oke?”

Tidak ada kata-kata yang tertukar, kecuali Kang Daniel yang kemudian mendongak dan mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Ong Seongwoo. Hal itu membuat pemuda Ong terkekeh pelan dan membiarkan Daniel menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sebelum mereka berdua jatuh dalam tidur nan lelap.


	2. FTV Siang: Supir Angkotku Ganteng Sekali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 Joo Jinwoo/Joo Haknyeon — FTV Siang: Supir Angkotku Ganteng Sekali – 458 words // Joo Haknyeon baru tahu kalau ada abang supir angkot seganteng itu. (Atau, Haknyeon baru kali ini naik angkutan kota untuk berangkat sekolah. Sosok yang membawa kendaraan itu sukses membuat si bocah Jeju deg-degan luar biasa.) -- Indonesia!AU. // Request dari Kak Hani <3

Joo Haknyeon biasanya tidak pernah menggunakan angkutan kota kalau mau ke sekolah.

Nyaris tiap hari dia berangkat seraya mengendarai motor karena sekalian mengantar adik perempuannya sekolah atau, kalau bensin habis dan sedang tidak punya uang untuk beli, menebeng pada teman satu sekolah yang juga tetangganya yang bernama Lee Euiwoong. Sayangnya, hari ini rutin itu tak berjalan karena motor keluarga dipakai oleh noona untuk mengantar bunda ke pasar dan adiknya turut serta. Mau berangkat bareng Euiwoong pun sudah terlambat karena anak itu tidak menerima permintaan tebengan dadakan dan yang bersangkutan jam segini sudah pergi. Karena jalur sekolahnya tidak dilewati bus, maka Haknyeon pun berjalan sampai ke depan komplek dan menunggu angkot lewat.

Diantara kesialan yang menimpa, setidaknya Haknyeon masih disayang dewata karena langsung ada angkot yang menepi dengan jurusan yang dinanti—biar penuhnya amit-amit. Dengan takut-takut dan sangat terburu-buru, pemuda yang kampung aslinya di Jeju itu naik ke kursi depan. Pas di sebelah sang supir.

Haknyeon sebenarnya agak ngeri duduk di depan begini. Tahu sendiri, kan, biasanya mobil angkutan kota tuh tidak punya kap depan. Dia takut kalau misalkan, _amit-amit sih tapi_ , angkot ini menabrak sesuatu dia bakal ringsek duluan. Sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga jalanan hari ini tidak membuka kemungkinan terjadinya kecelakaan, Joo Haknyeon pun menyamankan posisi duduknya. Siku yang semula menempel ke sisi tubuh kemudian tak sengaja menyenggol lengan sang supir dengan cukup keras.

Dengan kaget, Joo Haknyeon kemudian memekik, “MAAF!!” dan menolehkan kepala dengan mata melebar kesamping. Pemandangan yang menyambut ternyata sukses membuat Haknyeon tersedak dan buru-buru memalingkan muka dengan kedua pipi bersemu, karena…

“Nggak apa, den. Tiati jan sampe kena persneling aja, ya.”

_…supir angkotnya ganteng banget?? Tolong??_

Struktur wajah yang bersangkutan keras dengan rahang kuat dan sorot mata tajam. Tataan rambut si abang, yang terangkat keatas dengan sempurna berkat bantuan gel, membuat Haknyeon dapat melihat dahi yang sangat atraktif. Suaranya pun berat, selayaknya penyiar radio yang membacakan _request_ pendengar pada siaran malam. Haknyeon nyaris saja bilang, “BANG KOK SEGANTENG INI JADI SUPIR ANGKOT DOANG?” tapi ditahan karena dia masih ingin punya muka dan sebentar lagi dia bakal turun. (Nggak kerasa ya, waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat… padahal biasanya Haknyeon tidak pernah sadar.)

“Kiri, bang.”

Akhirnya gerbang sekolahnya terlihat juga. Joo Haknyeon meminta berhenti sembari merogoh kantung seragam dan turun disaat yang bersamaan. Setelah pintu angkot terbuka dan dia resmi turun, ongkos pun dibayarkan dengan tangan terulur. Yang tidak disangka adalah, saat menyerahkan uang barusan, tangannya dan si abang supir ganteng bersentuhan!! Sekilas doang sih, tapi kan..? TETAP SAJA???

Joo Haknyeon menganga. Abang supir tersenyum simpul sebelum mengendarai angkotnya menjauh. Baru ingat harus masuk kelas ketika bel berbunyi, Haknyeon pun berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

 

Mungkin, besok-besok, Haknyeon akan mencoba peruntungan dengan naik angkot lagi. Siapa tahu ketemu lagi dengan abang ganteng yang barusan, ya…


	3. Menguping Itu Tidak Baik, Kecuali Kamu Kepo Seperti Kang Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 Yoon Jisung & Other Trainees — Gossip Session – 1083 words // Kang Daniel pada dasarnya adalah manusia dengan kadar keingintahuan yang tinggi. Begitu dia mendengar suara Jisung hyung bersama dengan orang-orang yang tak dia tahu, Daniel langsung menguping karena, duh, _kepo dong_. // Request dari Kak Taree  <3

Biasanya kalau malam di minggu tenang begini, para trainee yang tersisa di asrama Produce 101 sudah berpencar kemana-mana. Maklum, syuting untuk eliminasi kedua belum dimulai sementara mereka masih harus berlatih untuk evaluasi konsep namun terhitung masih punya banyak waktu luang. Ada yang menjarah dapur untuk stok camilan (pelaku utamanya tentu saja Yoo Seonho; siapa lagi memangnya?), yang bercengkrama di ruang latihan dengan klik yang terbentuk lewat camaraderie, ada juga yang memilih untuk benar-benar mengadakan latihan ekstra agar jika nantinya mereka lolos eliminasi, mereka bisa langsung memberikan penampilan yang terbaik bagi para produser nasional.

Kang Daniel adalah bagian dari umat yang memilih untuk pergi ke dapur karena dia tahu para bocah sedang berkumpul disana. Dimana para bocah berkumpul berarti akan ada Woojin Kecil, dan Daniel sedang perlu mengunyeli pipi gembil sang maknae hari ini. Tapi niatan itu tertunda ketika dia melewati ruang latihan untuk vokal setelah puas menganggu Jinwoo hyung dan hendak berlalu ketika dia mendengar jeritan Jisung hyung yang familier—disusul dengan tawa yang begitu kompak sehingga nyaris terdengar seperti koor.

Langkah pemuda Kang terhenti di depan pintu yang diduga pintu studio sumber teriakan barusan. Komat-kamit dalam hati sebelum berjongkok disana. Menguping, iya, karena dia penasaran mengapa Jisung hyung bisa sampai sehisteris itu. Selain karena tawa yang mengiringi barusan bukanlah suara-suara yang akan Daniel asosiasikan dengan sosok Yoon Jisung. Katakan saja Daniel kepo … lumayan, kan, untuk diceritakan kepada Taewoong hyung dan Jaehan hyung di _group chat_ kakao mereka nanti.

“Iya, jadi dia tuh nempel mulu sama Minhyun. Persis anak anjing! Kemana-mana ikut Minhyun, ngapa-ngapain sama Minhyun. Lucu sih, tapi aku heran kenapa Minhyun gak risih??”

Sekarang Jisung yang bicara. Daniel akan selalu dapat mengenali suara hyungnya yang satu itu dimanapun. Meski tak dapat melihat, dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi di wajah pemuda Yoon itu bagaimana. Mata melebar, bibir yang dimajukan, dan raut muka serius nan heran penuh dramatisasi. Ada kikik yang tertahan sebelum orang lain menyuarakan pendapatnya, “Hyunbinie memang _clingy_ , Jisung hyung. Minhyun bilang begitu padaku. Toh bukannya dia juga mulai akrab dengan hyung? Kemarin waktu Boa- _daepyonim_ kemari kau menggendongnya sampai ke studio bawah, kan…”

Daniel mengerutkan dahi. Suara halus nan mendayu ini… setahunya, yang punya suara seperti hanya satu orang. Choi Minki—sejak kapan Jisung hyung dekat dengan pemuda itu…?

“Memang.” Napas terhela. Cukup keras hingga Daniel bisa mendengar dari balik pintu. “Cuma… rasanya lucu, ngeliat Kwon Hyunbin yang bongsor dan model itu sebegitu tergantungnya pada Minhyunie.” Daniel membayangkan Yoon Jisung tengah menggelengkan kepala kini, dengan tawa yang ditahan-tahan. “Kalian NU’EST sepertinya datang kemari mau mengadopsi anak, ya? Kulihat Hyunbin juga nempel sekali pada Jonghyun. Kamu juga punya dua pengikut kecil kan, Minki-ya?”

“Iya, hyung. Justin sama Dongbin tuh.” Kali ini yang menyahut bukan lagi Minki. Melainkan suara yang terdengar cempereng biar jelas telah mengalami pubertas, yang intonasinya kadang terdengar menyebalkan. _What the… ada Daehwi juga…?_ ”Biar kayaknya Dongbinie sekarang lebih memuja Youngmin-hyung sih, dan aku tuh ngerti banget karena YOUNGMIN-HYUNG TUH KAYAK _BODDHISATVA_.” Bunyi lantai yang ditampar oleh tangan terdengar. Daniel lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi. “Dan dia imut. Kayak alpaca. Terus bertanggungjawab dan ngemong banget. _Selfless_ dan sangat, sangat keren.” Yang berbicara menghela napas persis gadis yang sedang terpesona. “Kalau Jonghyun-hyung _national leader_ , boleh lah Youngmin-hyung dapat titel waketu nasional gitu ya.”

Gumam persetujuan mengumandang. Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum suara lain menyambung obrolan.

“Terus Dongho-hyung semacam udah ngadopsi Guanlin, kan. Sampai pas adu panco itu dia ngebelain Guanlin yang digangguin sama Haknyeon.” Ini sebelas duabelas dengan yang berbicara terakhir barusan, hanya saja suaranya lebih… apa, ya, tinggi? Jelas berbeda dengan sebelumnya, segitu juga Daniel tahu. _Ini sepertinya salah satu anak Yuehua itu… yang agak centil… Hyungseob?_ “Katanya juga dia nitipin Guanlin ke Jonghyun-hyung pas tahu mereka sekelompok buat eval posisi kemarin. Eh, omong-omong soal Dongho-hyung… kamu udah nggak takut lagi sama dia, Daehwi-ya?”

Yang ditanya kontan protes dengan dengkingan tinggi. “NGGAK!! AKU TUH NGGAK TAKUT SAMA DONGHO-HYUNG??? _PLEASE_ DEH HYUNGSEOB-HYUNG???”

Koor yang berupa kekehan kembali terbentuk sementara Lee Daehwi (setidaknya yang ini sudah bisa dikonfirmasikan) mencak-mencak. Salah tingkah mungkin ya. Daniel tidak bisa mengintip kedalam dan melihat ekspresi anak itu juga kalau tidak mau ketahuan, kan. Setidaknya suara pundak yang ditepuk-tepuk itu masih bisa terdengar beriringan dengan tawa yang membuncah. Dumelan Daehwi masih berlanjut, biar volumenya jadi lebih pelan.

“Yakin, Daehwi-ya? Kamu tiap ketemu Dongho tuh keliatan banget terintimidasinya tahu nggak.” Jisung hyung kembali bersuara, masih tertawa-tawa. Daehwi kembali memekik dan mendumel. Hyungseob masih tertawa. Kekehan Minki juga masih terdengar ketika dia berbicara, “Tapi aku tahu Dongho memang agak menyeramkan kok, _dongsaengie_. Dulu juga aku sempat takut padanya. Tapi kalau kamu sudah akrab juga ketahuan kok Dongho itu aslinya _soft_ banget.”

Choi Minki kembali terkikik. Kali ini Kang Daniel entah mengapa merasa ngeri.

“Gimanapun juga, impian masa kecilnya Dongho kan ingin jadi tuan putri.”

“HAH? SERIUSAN TUH, MINKI-HYUNG?” 

Duet Hyungseob dan Daehwi terdengar teramat syok. Jisung yang tersedak oleh kekehan juga tawa juga kedengaran dengan sangat jelas sebelum suara-suara itu kembali berbicara dengan volume yang lebih pelan dan pertukaran kata yang makin sengit. 

Kang Daniel pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengebuti celananya, pura-pura berlaku tidak mencurigakan padahal baru saja menguping pembicaraan orang. _Oh_ , pikir Kang Daniel dengan agak kecewa dan setengah lega, _ternyata Jisung-hyung cuma sedang bergosip dengan orang lain. Kirain lagi mojok sama siapa, gitu…_ Baru saja Kang Daniel hendak melangkah menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak diri dengan kekuatan yang cukup kencang hingga mereka berdua nyaris jatuh. Untung refleks Daniel lumayan bagus sehingga kejatuhan dan kemungkinan mereka ulang adegan klise makjang drama bisa dihindari.

“Eh, Daniel-hyung!! Maaf hyung barusan aku buru-buru!!”

Daniel menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Rambut gelap dengan poni ini, mulut yang kalau terbuka bisa membentuk black hole, senyum cerahnya, yang kalau lagi mingkem agak mirip Lee Dongwook…

“Oh, Gunhee-ya. Gak apa kok.” Daniel tersenyum. Gunhee menundukkan kepala sehingga Daniel tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya sekarang anak itu sedang senyam-senyum menggelikan. “Lain kali tiati aja, ya. Aku duluan.”

Kang Daniel berlalu seraya melambaikan tangan. Teringat akan misi mulia untuk menemui adik kesayangan alias Lee Woojin dan mengunyeli bocah itu sampai puas. Tidak tahu dia, kalau Lee Gunhee kemudian melesat masuk ke studio yang barusan Daniel kupingi, mendobrak pintu hingga para penghuni ruangan terlonjak kaget dengan reaksi yang mirip-mirip dengan Taemin, _their token Shookt Guy™_. Semua mata tertuju pada Lee Gunhee ketika pemuda itu akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, semacam kejang-kejang, lalu mengerang dengan tidak elitnya.

“BARUSAN AKU NABRAK KANG DANIEL _GUYS_ HUHUHU PERUTNYA KERAS… PUNYA _ABS_ YA….”

 

Yah, Daniel takkan tahu bahwa sekarang dia-lah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan geng gosip tersebut.


	4. Kata Siapa LDR Itu Gampang? Minta Ditelen Deh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Gunhee/Yeo Hwanwoong — _LDR sucks_. (atau, Gunhee adalah artis media sosial dan Hwanwoong adalah pacarnya yang sedang menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Hubungan mereka tidak selamanya berjalan lancar, dengan mengagetkannya.) // 950 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk konteks, cerita ini mengambil tempat pada sebuah AU yang mari kita sebut saja RT101!AU--secara nggak langsung jadi semacam Indonesia!AU juga. Disini Hwanwoong adalah putra dari GKR Eunki Diningrat (lol) dan obyek gosip tetap Bu RT tercinta alias Yoon Jisung (lol). AU ini sebenarnya _inside joke_ dengan beberapa teman, tapi rasanya terlalu sayang kalau idenya dibiarkan dalam obrolan semata. Mungkin kalau tidak sibuk, saya akan membuat cerita lain di _universe_ ini. Btw, sebenarnya saya nggak familier dengan _scene_ artis socmed zaman sekarang (TUA) jadi mungkin kerasanya agak janggal... saya minta maaf... Saya akan berusaha untuk _keep up_ dengan tren anak muda masa kini. (IYA DAH)

Lee Gunhee dan Yeo Hwanwoong sudah bersama sejak mereka mengenal apa itu rasa suka dan kata cinta. 

Kurang lebih… lima tahun yang lalu.

Mereka adalah gambaran paling sempurna dari _trope_ teman masa kecil yang kemudian menjadi kekasih, yang menjadi sasaran iri juga dengki orang-orang kesepian nan jomblo yang belum juga mendapatkan kekasih di umur yang ke-sembilanbelas. Lima tahun mereka berjalan relatif tanpa drama dan selalu mesra. Tambahkan saja adiksi Gunhee pada situs media sosial dan hobinya untuk pamer kemesraan dengan Hwanwoong pada setiap akun situs jejaring sosial yang dimiliki, mulai dari facebook sampai instagram, maka jadilah mereka didaulat sebagai #PasanganTerhits2k17 oleh khalayak dunia maya. (Saingan berat Gunhee dan Hwanwoong adalah pasangan Choi Yoojung dan Kim Doyeon, yang secara visual dan kegemasan jelas jauh diatas mereka. Tapi Gunhee adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan tidak tahu malu: pemuda itu mengklaim kalau untuk ganda putra mereka yang menang, maka piala ganda putri boleh jadi milik Yoojung dan Doyeon.)

Tepat pada tahun kelima _anniversary_ dan setelah dinobatkan sebagai #CoupleGoals2k17 oleh mayoritas pengikut instagram Gunhee, Hwanwoong mendapatkan tawaran untuk melanjutkan studi di Amerika Serikat—tepatnya Las Vegas. Gunhee masih bingung sebenarnya. Hwanwoong mau kuliah apa di Las Vegas? Setahunya kota itu terkenal dengan kehidupan malam dan kasinonya yang berserakan, bukan karena kualitas edukasinya yang baik. Tapi karena pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tampak begitu bersemangat untuk pergi, bocah Lee mau tak mau merelakan. Perpisahan dua sejoli itu di bandara dipenuhi dengan tangis yang berderai dan ingus yang disedot sana-sini.

Janjinya, Hwanwoong akan pulang tiap liburan musim panas dan musim dingin tiba. Mereka tidak akan putus komunikasi karena zaman sudah maju; kalau kangen lihat muka bisa FaceTime atau skype, masih ada kakaotalk dan telegram juga line—pokoknya mereka berjanji tidak akan mempermasalahkan jarak yang mendadak terbentang. Eunki, selaku ibunda Yeo Hwanwoong sekaligus calon mertua Gunhee, menonton adegan drama gratisan itu seraya menotolkan tisu pada matanya yang basah. Namhyung, yang bertugas sebagai asisten Gusti Kanjeng Raden Eunki Diningrat hari ini, mengipasi wajah sang nyonya dengan patuh sementara yang bersangkutan melepaskan kepergian anaknya.

Percepat waktu hingga setahun kemudian, dan kamu akan menemukan Lee Gunhee yang tengah merengut seraya menatap layar laptopnya. Pada layar terpampang tampang sang kekasih yang sedang meringis penuh rasa bersalah dengan kedua telapak tangan terkatup di depan dada, aplikasi _webcam_ dan skype masih terbuka. Jika kamu menduga bahwa Lee Gunhee tengah merajuk sekarang ini maka, _selamat_ , tebakanmu seratus persen benar!

“KEMAREN JANJINYA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS MAU PULANG.” Gunhee memulai omelannya dengan bibir yang seiring kata terucap jadi semakin maju. Cebikan itu terlihat jelas pada bibir dan sorot mata pemuda Lee menunjukkan kekesalan maksimal, menghilangkan kesan ceria yang selalu jadi impresi pertama tiap kali orang bertemu dengan Lee Gunhee. “SEKARANG UDAH MAU MUSIM GUGUR. KAMU MASIH DISANA. KENAPA SIH?”

Hwanwoong baru mau buka mulut untuk menjelaskan, tapi keburu diinterupsi lagi oleh repetan Gunhee yang jelas-jelas masih emosional.

“NGGAK. DIEM. AKU TAU KENAPA KAMU NGGAK MAU PULANG.” Bola mata pemuda berponi itu kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Yeo Hwanwoong di seberang sambungan langsung bungkam, tidak ingin membakar sumbu emosi pacarnya yang sedang sangat pendek itu. “KAMU SELINGKUH KAN. KAMU JADI _STRIPPER_ KAN??? DAPET _SUGAR DADDY_ DISANA??? LUPA SAMA AKU???” Tiap pertanyaan bertambah muka Gunhee semakin maju mendekati kamera laptopnya. “IYA, UNG???”

Hwanwoong mengusap muka. Mendadak capek. “Sayang, Guni, enggak gitu…” tutur pemuda Yeo lembut dalam usahanya untuk menjelaskan (atau membela diri, menurut Gunhee). “Aku harus tinggal soalnya aku ngambil _summer class_ biar kreditku semester ini penuh. Biar bisa lulus, beb, bukan yang lain…” Ada napas yang terhela sementara Hwanwoong menatap sang pacar yang kini sudah mundur dan kembali duduk manis, tersenyum getir melihat Gunhee berusaha mengelap air mata dengan lengan baju. “Lagian kamu dapet ide darimana pula itu. _Stripper, sugar daddy_ …” Hwanwoong menggelengkan kepala, menatap Gunhee dengan tatapan penuh kasih. “Guni, sayangku cintaku bintang di langit malamku, yang ada di hati aku ya cuma kamu…”

Lee Gunhee kembali mencebik. Matanya merah karena air mata yang menetes sedaritadi, tapi pipinya juga jadi merona setelah mendengar perkataan sang kekasih barusan. (Gunhee memang lemah kalau sudah digombali oleh Hwanwoong. _Sue him._ Meski selain itu, dia juga malu karena sudah menuduh pacar lima tahunnya demikian… _Tante Jisung kalo nggosip selalu ngasih ide liar sih, jadi aja kan…_ ) Bagian bawah bibir pemuda Lee tergigit ketika dia bertanya, “…beneran karena itu aja? Musim dingin nanti pulang, kan, Ung? Ya?”

Yeo Hwanwoong menganggukkan kepala. Mempertahankan senyumnya selagi melihat Gunhee masih berusaha untuk menyeka bekas tangisan.

“Iya, sayangku, Guni-ku, musim dingin nanti aku pulang. Maaf ya aku nggak ngasih kabar buat sekarang jadinya kamu khawatir gini…” Jika Hwanwoong berada di sebelah Gunhee sekarang, pemuda itu pasti sudah dia peluk. Dia elus-elus kepalanya, bisikkan kata-kata cinta, semata agar pemuda kesayangannya tidak lagi merasa takut juga khawatir berlebihan. “Maafin ya, sayang?”

Gunhee menyedot ingus sebelum menganggukkan kepala, masih dengan bibir tercebik dan pipi yang bersemu merah muda. Hwanwoong (lagi-lagi) tersenyum sebelum membuka topik obrolan baru. Pacarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir alias Lee Gunhee ini memang butuh perhatian lebih, tapi Yeo Hwanwoong akan mengakui kalau dirinya juga salah karena tidak memberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya sekarang binar riang pada iris mata sang kekasih sudah kembali dan Hwanwoong tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa lega—karena inilah Gunhee yang membuatnya jatuh pada kali pertama, yang membuatnya mau memperjuangkan hubungan ini meski samudra dan benua menghalangi.

 

 

(Malam harinya, Hwanwoong mengecek instagram dan menemukan _posting_ an terbaru dari akun milik Gunhee. Foto mereka berdua ketika sedang liburan di villa milik Mamih Eunki dua tahun lalu terpampang dengan _caption_ yang berbunyi _Sayang banget banget banget banget banget sama Hwanung <3_ Yang mana, terang saja, langsung dia _like_ dan berikan komentar berupa _Sayang Guni banget banget banget banget juga <3_

Kalau nantinya dia dan Gunhee menjadi bahan gosip di arisan RT, Hwanwoong tak akan tahu.)


End file.
